In the related art, JP 2011-201434A (Reference 1) discloses such a seat slide apparatus for a vehicle, for example. As illustrated in FIG. 14, the apparatus includes a memory base 131 that is movable in a forward-rearward direction of a seat along a lower rail 110; and a memory pin 133 that is mounted to be movable back and forth in a vertical direction with respect to the memory base 131, engages with an upper rail 120 by protruding upward from the memory base 131 due to an urging force of a memory piece urging member 132 while being disengaged from the lower rail 110, engages with the lower rail 110 by protruding downward from the memory base 131 due to a downward pressing force applied thereto while being disengaged from the upper rail 120 when a seatback is shifted from a ready-for-seating state to a forward-inclined state (hereinafter, also referred to as “forward tilt”).
The memory pin 133 is continuously pressed downward by a memory holding bracket 135 which approaches thereabove when the upper rail 120 moves in front of a seat after the forward tilt of the seatback, thereby maintaining an engagement state and the like with the lower rail 110.
Thereafter, in the forward tilt of the seatback, if the upper rail 120 moves behind a seat, a stopper member 136 which is fixed to a front end portion of the upper rail 120 abuts on the memory base 131, thereby being locked to be prevented from moving. Accordingly, relative positions (stored relative positions) of the lower rail 110 and the upper rail 120 before the upper rail 120 moves in front of the seat in accordance with the forward tilt of the seatback are restored. Subsequently, if the forward tilt is canceled by erecting the seatback, the memory pin 133 which is released from the downward pressing force protrudes from the memory base 131 due to the urging force of the memory piece urging member 132 and engages with the upper rail 120 while being disengaged from the lower rail 110.
Incidentally, according to Reference 1, since the engagement state of the memory pin 133 and the lower rail 110 is maintained when the upper rail 120 moves in front of the seat after the forward tilt of the seatback, the memory holding bracket 135 needs to be able to press the memory pin 133 downward throughout the entire movement range of the upper rail 120 with respect to the lower rail 110. For this reason, the memory holding bracket 135 is configured to extend inside the upper rail 120 along in a longitudinal direction, thereby causing a disposition space necessary for an inside of the rail to be increased.